one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob the Builder VS Handy Manny
Description The battle is building up... Image: https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1lbaRSrHK3d3GYU24ETyXo8OIw1_npFEFzBwr_6kJfuI/ Battle [https://youtu.be/DdLMQRo_ydI Under Construction - Dune 2000] One day, in an abandoned area filled with abandoned buildings, one man walks up to an abandoned fort in a desert. Turner: You think we should do this? This other guy looks tough. Manny: Yeah. Hop up, jump in. Let's get some supplies and fix up the fort. On the other side, another man drives in along with all of his vehicles. The other guy also plans on enhancing a fort to take on the opponent. Bob: Let's get some stuff and build a fort. Can we build it? Scoop: Yeah. Let's get to it. Both combatants stood around 100 ft apart and faced each other to settle the age-old rivalry. The aim of the game is that whoever builds the better fort and destroys the other fort is the better builder. [https://youtu.be/pxy7S5Urohc Main Theme (2018) - Battlebots Reboot] THE BATTLE IS BUILDING UP! ENGAGE! Who are you rooting for? Bob the Builder Handy Manny 60 Both Bob and Manny race towards abandoned buildings and tried to destroy them as quickly as possible to find parts. Bob found some plywood and bricks while Manny found some screws and metal. Bob planned on using Scoop to make a catapult. Manny planned on creating weapons for his infantry to pop the tires of all of Bob’s vehicles while fixing up a few drones. 50 Manny: These guys may be big, but no job is too big for us! Felipe: No problem! I’m going to build us some drones so we can drop stuff on them! Turner: Don’t get too cocky — ley’s pop the tires of Bob’s vehicles! Felipe and Rusty built drones, while the rest stayed behind to make small vehicles to sneak up and pop the tires. Pat, Dusty, and Stretch helped Manny build a fort. 40 Meanwhile, in Bob’s base, Bob made a plan to use his vehicles to give him an advantage. Dizzy excitedly poured concrete to make fortified walls, while Muck and Lofty fueled Scoop to launch debris. Bob: Hey Roley, you can also lead the offensive! Go steamroll the other team! Roley: I got it! Scoop launched his first debris at Manny’s base. As the pile of scrap hurled closer, some of the tools got scared. Manny: Get out the way! 30 Manny and the tools jumped just in time before the metal destroyed part of the building. Manny: Pat, Dust, and Stretch, help me fix this up. Everyone else, go on the offensive! Felipe led the drone unit, while Turner led the mobile unit. Felipe managed to drop nails and screws and even managed to hit Bob. Bob had to retreat into his own base. However, just as Felipe started to go overconfident, Lofy used his crane to knock Felipe and Rusty out of the sky! Both tools came tumbling towards Bob’s base. 20 As Bob used his big machines to launch more projectiles, suddenly, most of them were unable to move. It turns out that Manny's tools popped the tires. Only Dizzy was able to move since she outran Manny's infantry. But Bob remained calm. Bob: Don't worry, guys. We can fix it. Bob took out some Flex Tape as a nearby poster is seen saying "This battle is sponsored by Phil Swift". He used some Flex Tape to patch up Bob's vehicles and inflated the tires. Bob: They just sawed my tires in half -- and I repaired it with only Flex Tape! Now hit the accelerator! 10 Roley are steamrolling towards the other team's base. As a last ditch effort, Manny launched a few Bombers (from the Kirby games) towards Roley and Bob's base. In fact, Manny successfully blew up Roley and launched the vehicle back at Bob's base. Lofty: Roley! I got you! Lofty grabbed Roley, swung the vehicle around, and hit a bomb with Roley before flinging the vehicle back at Manny's base. Meanwhile, Dizzy loaded Scoop with a cement mixture, but with Manny's tools stuck in them. Bob: Nice job, Dizzy! You think we can finish this? Dizzy/Scoop: Yes we can! Bob then commanded Scoop to launch the mixture towards Manny's base as Roley is hurling towards the target. The projectile along with Manny's tools as well as Roley is hurling towards the target. With barely any line of defense left, Manny just had to leap out of the building. Manny's base collapsed to the ground as Roley and the mixture collided into the building. Bob: Now THAT'S a lot of damage! KO! Manny and his tools just sighed in defeat as he realized that Bob is the superior construction worker. Manny's tools headed back to Sheetrock Hills. Results [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePx69vwv_Gg Bob the Builder Theme Song (Instrumental)] This melee's winner is... BOB THE BUILDER! Bob gave a thumbs up. Trivia * This battle is based on the Tower Topple subgame from Scribblenauts Showdown, except that both combatants build their tower. * Both combatants breaking old items to build their forts is a nodd to Fortnite. * Lofty knocking out Felipe is a reference to a Battlebots episode where a battlebot used a rake to knock down a drone. * Towards the end of the fight, Bob's comments (as well as the Flex Tape) is a direct reference to Phil Swift. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:SettleItInSSB Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees